Mikasa's Obsession
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Armin Arlert is in love with Historia Reiss, however, His childhood friend Mikasa is obsessed with him, what will she do to keep Armin, will Armin confess his love to Historia, Why am I asking you? RATED M for possible Molestation of Armin! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


DISCLAIMER

You know the drill with these by now, I do not own Attack on titan, seriously are they expecting someone to claim ownership? it's FANfiction for a reason

WARNING: I may have written this on the description but THIS INVOLVES kind of MOLESTATION, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Random fact of the story: Shel Silverstein wrote "A boy named sue"

ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

It was a day like any other for the Survey Corps, they didn't have a mission so they did their daily chores, Armin was in charge of cleaning the 3DM gear and Blades, "Titan killers" he calls them, when he heard a noise from behind him, he turned to see Historia watching him in some kind of trance despite having two buckets of water in her hands. "Do you need any help or anything, Historia?" Armin asked.

"Huh? O-oh no, I-I was just moving these, um, buckets for Commander Levi." Historia said before hastily retreating to the barracks with the water buckets, Armin never noticed the blush on her face 'Was I really just staring at Armin's butt, his small but perfect- NO, bad Historia, BAD!' she berated herself.

'Wow she looks beautiful in the daylight, where did that come from!?' Armin thought with a blush of his own, before going back to his own chore.

Now unless you were more dense than titanium, you'd easily see these 2 were in love with each other, hell, the whole Survey Corps knew this, except for Armin and Historia, there was actually a secret bet on how long it would take the 2 to get together, there was one person not happy with this and that was Mikasa Ackerman, see, she was very protective over Armin to the point she grew an obsession for him and felt she was the only one Armin should be with, she had a plan to make that happen. "Armin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mikasa asked from a near by supply shed.

"S-sure, I'll be right over!" He said, confused by the sudden interruption, he followed Mikasa into the shed and she closed the door "What do you need Mikasa?" Armin asked, with a strange innocent look to his eyes that drove Mikasa crazy.

"I was wondering, I've seen the way you and Historia looked at each other and I wanted to ask…" She paused for dramatic effect "Armin, are you in love with Historia?"

Armin went scarlet red when she finished the question, but thought about it, he DID love Historia "Y-yes I-i d-d-do!" He stuttered out. Mikasa just giggled as she stroked Armin's cheek gently with the back of her hand.

Before he knew it his back was against the wall with Mikasa holding him by the collar of his shirt with one hand, just how strong was she!? "Well we can't have that, can we?" She said before putting her mouth to his ear and whispering "You're mine Armin, and you always will be, no one will take you from me, especially not some blond floozy you met 2 months ago!" she then licked his cheek before pulling away.

"M-M-Mikasa, W-why are you d-doing thi-" Armin stopped mid sentence seeing the look in her eyes, that was the look of the predator catching their prey, and the look of possessiveness, Mikasa then suddenly kissed his lips before pulling away once more.

"Oh, Armin you can't get away, I've finally got you and I'm not letting you go!" she yelled before grabbing his nether regions causing him to gasp. Mikasa took this opportunity to kiss him again, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Armin couldn't believe it, Mikasa, who he considered one of his closest friends, was basically molesting him, he closed his eyes hoping this was a dream, but it was all for naught, so he came up with a simple idea, he started flailing his arms against the wall hoping someone would hear it, Then there was a sudden knock in front of the door after a while the door opened to reveal Historia, Oh no.

"MIKASA, what are you doing to Armin!?" Historia asked, wondering if she was seeing this right

Mikasa didn't say anything but grabbed a nearby knife and held it to Armin's neck and placed him in front of her, "Move or he get's it!" Mikasa demanded, causing Historia to jump back in surprise.

As Mikasa moved from the shed, Historia asked "Why are you doing this?" She looked like she was about to cry. "What did Armin do?"

"He fell in love with you!" she said before raising the knife, "If I can't have him, no one will!" Before bringing the knife down, but due to Armin's flailing it only went into his shoulder, she was about to rip the knife out before she was struck in the head, rendering her unconscious.

Historia expected Armin's rescuer to be Levi, Reiner, or even Eren but was surprised to see "Sasha!?" Wow talk about unexpected!

"I was kind of suspicious myself about Mikasa because she kept writing about Armin in her Journal!" Sasha exclaimed, She may be dull-witted, but Mikasa's "Armin Journal" was a dead give away something was up.

Armin, Happy to see Mikasa was unconscious, scrambled away from her, accidently bumping into Historia, He then suddenly hugged her, not caring about the knife in his shoulder.

Historia looked down suddenly feeling hot in the face because Armin was hugging her, then she thought back to what Mikasa said, "Armin is what she said true, that you love me?"

"Ye-yeah, it is." he said, if he didn't have a knife wound, He's sure he'd be blushing.

"W-well then we're both lucky, Armin, I love you to!" she said, then she kissed him before stopping "Sorry, I should know better, after the whole, shed thing."

"I-it's ok, it feels nicer when you do it." Armin said before Historia kissed him again

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Levi yelled, brushing off the fact he pocketed extra money, you thought I forgot the bet thing, didn't you?

"SIR, it appears that Private Mikasa Ackerman had kidnapped Private Armin Arlert and forcefully kissed and sexually assaulted him, Private Historia Reiss lured Ackerman out and due to her being distracted I was able to subdue her, Alert was injured in the process, SIR!" Sasha explained

"REISS, ARLERT, CAN YOU CONFIRM THIS!?" Levi yelled

"SIR, YES, SIR!" they yelled, breaking away from a kiss

"What are you standing around for? GET ALERT TO THE MEDIC!" Levi yelled, causing all 3 to start running to the medical wing.

* * *

3 weeks later

* * *

Armin's wound had finally healed, and He and Historia had become a real couple.

As they sat with each other at dinner they noticed Mikasa walk in and walk up to them, Historia taking a defencive position in front of Armin, Mikasa then felt a presence behind her and turned to see Sasha and Reiner standing there, looking pissed "Look I just came to apologize, Armin I'm sorry for what I've done and I hope you can forgive me." she said in a sincere voice.

"I forgive you, Mikasa!" Armin said, before giving Mikasa a hug, under her scarf however, Mikasa had an evil smirk 'Of course you forgive me because you're mine and mine alone!' she thought.

* * *

"_Insanity is to repeat the same thing over and over, expecting things to change" ~Albert Einstein_

* * *

AND that's it, so I hoped you liked the concept of a possessive Mikasa, I think it's a great idea, remember to R&R and tell me if I should write more Possessive Mikasa Fics and tell me if you like the "Random Fact Of The Story" I think I'll do an ArminxSasha pairing fic, anyways, yeah REVIEW!


End file.
